


Make Me Whole

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Gentleness, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Soft Kylux, aka gratuitous descriptions of hux playing with kylo's hair part 2, kylux soft kinks, now with 100 percent more sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: After Starkiller's fall, Ren isn’t taking care of himself. Hux steps in to assist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxsoftkinks.tumblr.com/post/156339701591/kylo-has-undergone-bacta-for-his-injuries-on) on [kyluxsoftkinks](http://kyluxsoftkinks.tumblr.com) on tumblr:
> 
> "Kylo has undergone bacta for his injuries on Starkiller but he can't bear to touch his facial scar or get it wet (and/or still has considerable shoulder pain). Hux indulges him (or can't stand his greasy hair) and offers to wash his hair for him. The indulgence does a lot for Kylo - the gentle pulls on his hair, massaging his scalp, behind his ears and neck, etc... Seeing the effect he's made on Kylo Hux works him up further then proceeds to indulge both of them."

To say that Ren hadn’t been handling the aftermath of Starkiller well would have been an understatement. Hux hadn’t handled it well either, to be fair, but he’d been fortunate enough to have his own secret breakdown while Ren had still been in the bacta tank. Not a soul knew the details and nothing, perhaps short of Ren forcibly pulling them from his mind, something Hux knew Ren wouldn’t do, would change that.

What Ren was doing, though, Hux couldn’t even call a breakdown. He’d seen those before and they resulted in a lot more wrecked equipment and expenses. He was still short-tempered, but more snippy than explosive, and he sulked even more than he had before. There was a lot he was still medically banned from – the only remnant of his old hobbies was the heavily modified workout routine intended to help him regain his strength – and it seemed to take its toll on top of everything else. Hux got a pilot’s seat view of it all, of course, as he’d insisted Ren stay in his quarters for observation immediately after his unsanctioned leave of medbay. And if Hux had largely invited him just so he could feel Ren next to him, know for certain upon waking every morning that Ren was _alive_ , well, that was Hux’s business.

Hux returned to his quarters from a meeting with the mechanics regarding the still-damaged engines and sighed as soon as the door slid shut behind him. Snoke had insisted they go straight to him and not stop for repairs, even though stopping to fix the engines would’ve meant arriving in about the same amount of time, given that they couldn’t jump to hyperspace. The crew had done what they could, but without the proper replacements for the damaged equipment, they were stuck at a snail’s pace. It was beyond frustrating.

Ren was on the floor, attempting to perform the exercises the medics had given him. His face was screwed up in a scowl, a hiss escaping clenched teeth when he pushed the stretch further than he likely should have. There was still some damage deep down, the medics had explained, that the bacta couldn’t reach. The hole in his side and the slash running from the left side of his forehead down to his right shoulder had both healed well, all things considered, but they left nasty scars. The tissue beneath the deepest parts would take weeks to heal, or so the report from medbay had claimed.

A shouted curse brought Hux’s attention back to the moment, where Ren was seething on the floor, no longer even trying to exercise. Hux barely stifled another sigh before he made his way into the room.

“The crew won’t be able to repair the engines before we make it to an outpost,” he said conversationally as he stripped off the outer coat of his uniform and placed it on his desk, knowing that Ren would interrupt with his own thoughts when he wanted to. “So we’re still stuck travelling slower than a bantha through mud.”

Ren grunted an acknowledgement, still breathing erratically. He then drew his knees up, rested his arms on them, and curled into himself as far as he could. Hux, feeling something between irritation and concern, stepped close enough to touch and gently ran his fingers through Ren’s hair in the way he knew Ren liked.

Ren let out a shivery exhale, but Hux lifted his hand from Ren’s head, staring down with unconcealed horror. The sight confirmed what he’d felt: Ren’s hair was a greasy, tangled mess. It honestly felt like he hadn’t washed it once since the compulsory post-bacta sonic nearly five full cycles ago. It took all of Hux’s willpower not to shudder in revulsion. There was also the matter of what that level of failure at basic self-care said about Ren’s mental state, but Hux was too busy staring at the unwashed tresses to think about it yet.

Dark eyes met his, then, Ren tipping his head back to look at Hux, his expression a mix of pleading and annoyed. Clearly, the touch had had the intended effect, but Hux couldn’t bring himself to do it again with Ren’s hair in this condition. How had he not noticed before? Sure, he’d been busy, but still. And how was that level of grime not driving _Ren_ completely mad?

The decision was made before Hux had even thought about it. “Stand up, Ren. I’m going to help you.”

Ren stared at him, uncomprehending, but rose nonetheless and Hux led him straight to his refresher and the large bathtub that lay within. It was the one indulgence Hux had allowed himself when he’d taken command of the vessel – his furniture was standard, there were no decorations on the walls, but he had a claw-footed bathtub large enough for him to fit comfortably in and then some. Even though he usually used the sonic the room had come with, the tub was there when he truly wanted it. It would serve his purposes tonight perfectly.

He turned on the water, leaving the tub to fill and turning back to Ren, who was watching him in confused silence. Ren had been in the tub before – Hux happened to know from experience it was big enough for the both of them to fuck in – but something in him clearly hadn’t connected why Hux wanted him in it now.

“Come on, Ren,” he said, almost gently. “Strip. It’ll be ready soon.”

“What…” Ren trailed off, glancing between the filling tub and Hux’s expectant gaze.

“You haven’t been washing your hair,” Hux said bluntly, and he didn’t miss that Ren looked away and stared at the floor. “You’ve clearly been cleaning yourself somehow, since you’re not making my quarters smell, but your hair doesn’t look like it’s been washed in days. This can’t continue.”

“It’s…” Ren started, still not looking up. “I can’t wash my hair.”

Considering how ashamed Ren looked, Hux knew there was something going on here, something he would have to uncover during this process. “Then I will.”

Ren’s head whipped up, eyes wide. “You… I’m not an invalid!”

The protest lacked the heat it normally would, so Hux marched on. “I didn’t say you were, but clearly there’s some sort of problem here. So let me wash your hair. You can’t tell me it wouldn’t feel better to have it clean.”

Ren stayed still for a moment, silently fighting with himself, but then he was stripping off his clothes. The process was slower than Hux was accustomed to, obviously made more difficult by the soreness in Ren’s body. Hux wondered how bad it still was – for all he’d once thought of Ren as whiny, the truth was that he hid the worst of it. It was when Ren didn’t complain that Hux had to worry most.

Hux busied himself with testing the temperature of the water steadily filling the tub, adjusting it a bit, so as not to unnerve Ren. He’d mostly gotten used to the scars already, as much as they made his heart do something strange and unpleasant when he saw them, but Ren had been touchy about being looked at in the days since he’d left medical. The attempts so far to reassure Ren had not been received well, so Hux had stopped for now, hoping Ren would come to it on his own.

When the tub was filled, Hux turned off the water and gestured for Ren to get in, going to grab a stool for himself and everything he needed to wash Ren’s hair. He sat by Ren’s head, ignored the questioning look, and gently stroked over Ren’s left – uninjured – shoulder, trying to soothe the tension out of him.

“Get your hair nice and wet, now,” Hux instructed, while grabbing a hair brush. “I’m going to need to get some of the knots out before we can wash it and it’ll be much easier that way.”

Ren looked strangely hesitant, but a quirked eyebrow got him to comply, dunking his head under the warm water. He was grimacing when he came back up, but Hux didn’t comment. He knew there was something deeper going on here, but pushing now wouldn’t yield results. Hux would wait until Ren was relaxed and pliant to strike.

So, instead, he started brushing through Ren’s wet hair, frowning when the strands were far more entangled than he’d initially thought. The first pull brought a sharp inhale from Ren and not for the reason Hux had wanted. He tried again, gripping the hair close to the scalp to absorb the sharp tugs, and managed to work through the knot with minimal pain. Much better.

Once all the knots were worked out, he brushed through the locks a few more times, noticing that Ren had finally started to relax. Setting the brush aside, he instructed Ren to dunk his head again while Hux poured shampoo into one hand and spread it over the other. When Ren surfaced with less of a scowl this time, Hux took it as a good sign and got to work.

He started gently, rubbing both shampoo-covered hands into Ren’s hair, massaging deep into the scalp. Ren exhaled deeply, slumping forward and baring the back of his head to Hux’s ministrations. He moved slowly, taking extra time to coat each lock from root to tip, running his fingers over Ren’s ears, rubbing his neck where it met his skull, and scratching gently at the soft skin between Ren’s ears and his hairline.

Ren melted further with each touch and caress, the gentle massaging of his scalp eliciting a sound so low Hux could barely identify it as a pleased groan. Hux spent far more time than was necessary at this stage, rubbing the shampoo into a sweet-smelling lather and making sure not a single strand was left unattended. Once he felt this part of the process was truly done, he had Ren lean forward a touch more and rinsed the water from his hair using a large bowl, one hand stretched across Ren’s brow to protect his eyes. He rinsed Ren’s hair a second time as well, for good measure, then combed through the wet strands with his fingers to ensure every trace of shampoo was gone. Ren sighed contentedly beneath him.

Satisfied with his work, Hux applied the conditioner to his hands, and then repeated the process. He stroked through the locks, pulling gently on each bunch of hair as he coated them in the thicker substance, enjoying the fruity scent filling the air and the way Ren leaned into every touch. Ren’s eyes were closed, lips parted in bliss, and all of the earlier tension in the lines of his body was gone. He was beautiful like this – renewed and made whole again under Hux’s hands. It was remarkably satisfying to be the one who could have this effect on Kylo Ren.

Hux massaged little circles into Ren’s scalp again before rinsing the conditioner out, doing so twice again to be safe. Not wanting to end the experience, he plunged his fingers back into Ren’s dripping hair, combing through it indulgently. Ren’s eyelashes fluttered and he exhaled heavily again, a slight shudder in his breathing. Hux took note of that and gently ran his blunt nails over Ren’s scalp in rhythmic motions, drawing a full shiver this time.

“Now, Ren,” he said quietly, rubbing the bones behind Ren’s ears with his thumbs while his fingers continued their work on his scalp, “doesn’t this feel better?”

Ren let out a low moan of agreement, lax and unmoving in the tub. Hux moved his hands down, massaging down Ren’s neck and into his shoulders. He let one hand drift back up into Ren’s hair while the other slid over his chest, moving slowly down and over Ren’s nipple. The movement earned a sharp inhale from Ren and Hux's lips quirked up, rubbing over Ren’s nipple again.

Ren arched back, pushing his chest up against Hux’s fingers while also pushing his head into Hux’s other hand, effectively asking for more of both. A light flush had formed on his cheeks and Hux felt his cock twitch in interest. It hadn’t been his intention to fuck tonight – they hadn’t since before everything had happened – but he was certainly not opposed to the idea.

There was one other matter to deal with first, however, and Hux figured it was best to do so while he had Ren in such a state. “Why couldn’t you wash your hair? Is it because of the pain?”

Ren stiffened under Hux’s hands, but the continued movements against his scalp and over his nipple quickly soothed him. The answer didn’t come quickly, though, and Hux was almost ready to ask again when it finally did.

“I can’t stand touching it.” The words were so quiet Hux almost missed them.

“Touching what, Ren?” Hux moved the hand on Ren’s nipple to stroke over his chest in a calming manner, the fingers in his hair still massaging gently.

“The scar. Getting it wet is uncomfortable enough but… I don’t want to touch it. It makes me remember.”

Hux took a moment to digest that and, carefully, pushed the hand in Ren’s hair forward to his forehead. He then gently swept the wet hair back from his brow, ever so slightly brushing over the scar as he did so. There was no reaction from Ren – no tensing or twitching of his shoulders, no bunching of his eyebrows, no grimace or scowl, simply a flutter of his eyelids at the sensation.

“You don’t seem to mind me doing it,” Hux said softly, resuming the gentle circles on Ren’s scalp.

Ren looked thoughtful for a moment, then hummed noncommittally, apparently deciding he was done talking about it. Hux wanted to continue, but shelved the discussion for the moment in favour of sliding his hand to Ren’s other nipple. This wasn’t the kind of problem that could be solved in one day, but there was something else he could indulge Ren in that would surely make him feel better.

Without warning, Hux pinched the nipple hard, drawing a gasp from Ren. He looked down to see Ren’s cock hardening noticeably beneath the water. Perfect. The water was beginning to cool by now, so Hux figured they should move this elsewhere soon.

He leaned down to nibble on the shell of Ren’s ear, gripping his hair firmly but not painfully to pull him closer, then whispered huskily into his ear “I think it’s time you got out, Ren. Your hair is taken care of but it appears there’s something else you need my help with now.”

Hux laved his tongue over Ren’s ear, drinking in the answering whimper, and then stood to grab a towel while Ren got out. Ren reached a hand out to take the towel from him, but Hux had other ideas, instead moving to wrap it around Ren. Hux dried him methodically but softly, intentionally touching teasingly everywhere he knew worked Ren up. He worked over his shoulders and chest, then his back and down to his ass where Hux spent far more time than he needed to. Next, Ren’s legs, up to his rapidly hardening cock, which he moved on from almost immediately, pleased when Ren let out a disappointed groan. Then it was up to his stomach, followed by his arms, and then finishing off with his hair. Hux knew Ren’s hair would never be completely dry from just a towel, so he aimed for ‘not actively dripping’ and left it at that.

Hux then started to lead Ren to the bedroom, but Ren grabbed his hand and pulled Hux into a slow yet insistent kiss. He could taste the hunger emanating from Ren and his now hard cock twitched in response. He slipped his tongue into Ren’s mouth, gliding along Ren’s for just a moment before pulling away with a smirk at the look of raw want on the man’s face and making his way towards the bedroom.

Ren was right on his heels, hands coming up to touch whatever he could reach and Hux let him, large, warm hands running needily over his sides and toying with the hem of his shirt. By the time they reached the bed, Hux’s shirt was off, his tongue in Ren’s mouth again, and Ren was insistently unbuttoning his pants. The back of Hux’s knees hit the bed, and he spun them around, just barely stopping himself from shoving Ren down harshly like he often had before, remembering Ren’s still-healing injuries. Instead, he pushed gently, breaking the kiss, and Ren went down without any resistance.

Hux took a moment to truly appreciate the sight in front of him – Ren’s hair was still damp, the barest hint of waves managing to stay intact under the weight of the water. His face was flushed, pupils dilated, and his cock was rock hard between his legs. Hux continued to stare as he shucked his pants and underwear, but hesitated for a moment when his eyes lingered on the deep scars. There was a reason they hadn’t fucked since before Starkiller; he didn’t want to exacerbate anything, to hurt Ren beyond what their bedroom games usually entailed.

“I can take it, Hux,” Ren said, his voice rough with lust, laying back against the pillows and spreading his legs invitingly. “You won’t break me.”

Hux almost snorted. Of course Ren would say that, but whether it was true or not remained to be seen. He almost reconsidered when reaching for the lube, thinking getting Ren off with his hand or his mouth would be far less likely to cause damage, but the need in Ren’s eyes made him give in.

Hux crawled onto the bed between Ren’s legs, lube in hand. “Fine, I’ll fuck you. But if anything, and I mean _anything_ , feels wrong, you’re going to tell me and I’ll blow you instead.”

Ren pouted a little, but agreed, “Deal.”

With that, Hux crashed their lips together, licking into Ren’s mouth and swallowing the little moans he let out and feeding back his own low sounds. One hand snaked its way into Ren’s hair, the silky tresses sliding through his fingers in a way that had quickly become familiar, while the other rested on Ren’s shoulder, keeping him from trying to sit up. Ren’s hands swept up his back, pulling him closer, tracing over the knobs of his spine, the heat between them growing quickly.

Hux rolled his hips against Ren’s, their cocks rubbing together, and relished in the throaty groan Ren let out. He kissed his way along Ren’s jaw and down his neck – careful to stay on the uninjured side – and laved his tongue down, down to his collarbone. Ren was panting, hips rubbing up against Hux’s, and Hux didn’t want to wait anymore.

He sat up, retrieving the lube from where he’d dropped it at some point and slicking his fingers. He circled Ren’s hole with slick fingers to spread the lube, then pushed one in slowly, gently, giving Ren time to adjust since it had been so long. Ren shuddered at the intrusion, letting out a pleased sigh that caused Hux’s cock to throb.

Methodically, he fingered Ren, stretching him carefully and only adding another finger when he was sure Ren was ready. With his free hand, Hux stroked Ren’s cock, just enough to draw moans from Ren and to make him bite his lower lip with want but not enough to get him off. Once the third finger was in, Hux went straight for Ren’s prostate, rubbing over it insistently and drinking in the cries the stimulation pulled from Ren.

“Hux, Hu-,” Ren was babbling now, a sign of how on edge he was already, of how much he needed this, “please, come on, fuck me.”

Hux spread his fingers instead of complying, still stroking Ren’s cock too lightly. He thrust in and out a few more times and then finally withdrew his fingers, the pulsing of his own cock too much to ignore with Ren’s pleading on top of it.

He slicked himself up without ceremony and moved up to rest the tip of his cock against Ren’s hole without moving yet. Ren stared up at him intensely, eyes burning with hunger and bottom lip bitten red. Hux then started pushing in, moving much slower than he normally would. Ren may not have respect for the limits of his own body, but Hux certainly did.

It felt like an eternity before Hux was fully seated, panting and squeezing his eyes shut to keep from just slamming down into that tight, slick, heat. Ren was perfectly stretched, taking Hux like he was made for it, like he always did, and it was so, so tempting just to take what he wanted, what he was sure Ren would agree to. When his hips were finally flush with Ren’s pelvis, he groaned, staying still and letting them both adjust.

It wasn’t until Ren was begging him to ‘move, kriff, Hux, _move_ ’ that Hux finally did, pulling back and thrusting in again smoothly, both moaning when he hit home again. Hux worked himself up to a steady rhythm, focusing more on depth than speed. He half-expected Ren to complain about the slower pace, to insist he was fine and demand Hux pound him into the mattress, but the smooth movements of Hux’s hips had him moaning deliciously enough that Hux was sure Ren was enjoying it as much as he was.

Hux’s orgasm crept up on him faster than he wanted it to, tingling through his gut and his balls, and he leaned forward to kiss Ren’s panting mouth. He nipped gently at Ren’s lip as he took Ren’s cock in hand, stroking in time with the rhythm of his hips. Ren moaned loudly into his mouth, his head tipping back and back arching, forcing their lips apart.

They were still close enough together that he could taste Ren’s breath with every pant and Hux was dangerously close to coming. He twisted his hand around the head of Ren’s cock on the upstroke and Ren screwed his eyes shut, crying out, trying in vain to both fuck himself down on Hux’s cock and up into his fist. Hux desperately wanted to hold on until Ren came, _needing_ Ren to come first, but it was quickly becoming a losing battle.

Hux looked at Ren’s blissed out expression again, eyes catching on the scar, the scar Ren couldn't even bear to touch enough to take basic care of himself. Without stopping, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the thick part that swept over Ren’s cheek, feeling the smooth skin under his lips for just a moment. When Hux pulled back, Ren was staring at him with more reverence than he’d ever seen on the Knight’s face before.

Hux repeated the action, lingering on the scarred skin for longer, and then Ren cried out as he came. Hux followed almost immediately after, coming with a grunt and a stutter of his hips into Ren, brought over the edge by the tightening of Ren’s muscles around his cock. He was careful not to collapse directly on top of Ren, pulling out and rolling off to the side before letting himself drop onto the bed gracelessly.

The stayed there for a time, not moving, and just before Hux was going to get up to get a cloth, Ren Force-floated one from somewhere in the room, cleaning himself off before tossing it at Hux.

“Is that really a responsible use of your powers?” Hux asked, unable to help it.

“Now neither of us has to get up,” Ren said, shifting closer to Hux.

Hux took the hint, pulling Ren close and tucking Ren’s head under his chin. The fruity smell of the shampoo was still there, a bright citrus note cutting through the haze of sex. It smelled good and mixed well with Ren’s natural scent. Without realizing it, one of Hux’s hands found its way back into Ren’s hair, petting through what he could reach. Ren closed his eyes and hummed at the attention.

“You know you can’t just not wash your hair forever, right?” Hux murmured. “Or avoid whatever else this stops you from doing. You’re going to need to find a way around this problem.”

“I know,” Ren said quietly, sounding sad and resigned as he tucked himself closer to Hux.

There was a beat of silence, Hux not knowing what to say, just holding him and stroking his hair, until Ren spoke again.

“Although,” he started, and Hux _knew_ that teasing tone of voice and pre-emptively frowned, “you seem to be rather adept at it. And it worked out well for both of us.”

Despite knowing it was joke, Hux had to suppress the urge to smack him. He told himself the only reason he didn’t was because Ren was still recovering and not because that was the first positive sign of life he'd seen in Ren since Starkiller. He buried his face in mostly dry, citrus-scented locks, taking a deep inhale. Ren didn’t need to know just yet exactly how willing Hux was to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com) too


End file.
